


Red Rust and Rain Rock

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [18]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The rain drenches her, the rock frees her, rust endangers her and red teaches her.





	Red Rust and Rain Rock

Red pours from the dead chicken's neck, dripping like crimson rain onto the shed floor. The smell of iron and sawdust fills the air; it's stomach-churning yet soothing to the dirty-faced, thin child.

Madelyn doesn't want to watch but doesn't want to turn away either, conflicted between repulsion and fascination.

She understands her dad better at this moment, seconds after him killing the chicken.

He is nothing, he never will be anything special, but he can hurt and destroy everything around him. It's the only power someone like him has, a small taste of what the somebody's has.

* * *

Rust covers the swing frame, it's a hazard, and she shouldn't swing on it. Yet it is thrilling knowing it could snap mid-air and hurl her to the ground.

It's going to rain, Madelyn can sense a storm coming. She should go home, but something keeps her swinging. Maybe it's the screaming siblings with snotty faces and dirty hands or the mom with bleach scented skin, curled up in bed crying over her dad cheating again.

He is staying at that's woman's tonight. Alice with red hair and big boobs, always chewing gum. Madelyn thinks Alice could be pretty if she were ever sober and coherent. It's the way she acts that makes her ugly.

Vulgar and loud with an obnoxious laugh. Alice and her dad are well suited, cut from the same cloth why her mom cries for him Madelyn doesn't know.

* * *

The dead headless chicken lies on Alice's puke-covered welcoming mat outside her front door. Madelyn was going to leave it at that, but the rock is just there.

Rain drenches her as the rock flies through the window. Shattering glass merges with the sound of thunder. She should run, but her legs won't work.

Her dad sees her standing there soaking wet, eyes glaring at him like they are daggers wanting to cut through his skin. She doesn't try to hide her hatred of him, not what he's doing, he could screw away through America for all she cared.

Madelyn loathes him and she wants him to know it, she understands him and sees what he is, and she hates him.


End file.
